Matt Miller
Matthew John Millers Matthew John Millers is an American Professional Wrestler in Second Life. Matthew attended to New Horizons High School (D Rated School), which he wanted to become a professional Soccer Player. When he started out as a 9th Grade Freshmen he made varsity till 12th Grade Senior in High School. Matthew always loved playing Soccer and even got a Full Ride Scholarship to University of Florida. He didn't accept Florida's offer and decided to become a professional Wrestler. Virtual Attitude Wrestling (2012) In late 2012 Matthew signed a contract with VAW. He was known as simply "Breaking Punk". During his time in VAW he participated in Singles competition and wasn't trained properly. VAW management would agree to put Breaking Punk into more training. Following a dispute with management, Miller left to move on to EHW. Extreme Hardcore Wrestling (2013) Millers decided to head over to EHW as he prefer Shawn Tyson is easier to work with then Vince Aftermath. During his time with EHW he joined the roster as the ending of EHW was closer. He faced a lot of "unkown" wrestlers like X Zack (Formerly as Matthews younger brother) and Monster Ball. Millers would then become as EHW Hardcore champion within 3 weeks. EHW would end a week after his title reign. Next Legends Of Wrestling (2013) Next Legends of Wrestling was re brought under a new owner, Shawn Tyson. NLW ran a few weeks and Miller was getting booked lightly. Matthew decided to take a 2 week Vacation from SL Wrestling to get re train, and ready to get into action. After his training, NLW decided to book Miller as Matt Miller after a few weeks. After a month Vacation Matthew Millers returned to NLW and became NLW International Champion after defeating his younger brother X Zack. During his time he hold the title for a month and became injured by riding Dirt Bikes. Miller then had to release his title back to NLW. Few months later after not being booked, Matthew requested his release and was granted. Digital Sport Entertainment (2013-2016) After being released from NLW, Matthews would sign his first exclusive contract to Digital Sport Entertainment. The first week Millers was not booked but the following week his first match back was an losing effort to DaveMac Linata. Matthew was not book until two weeks later when he defeated El Toro Insano. Matthew got his first big Main Event when he faced his good friend Trey Gunz in the Main Event of "Revolt" in which he defeated the current DSE World champion at the time. The owner of DSE Rick Stone would announced later that night the main event at DSE "Revenge" would be triple threat match including Matt, Dave, and Trey for the DSE World title. At DSE Free Per View "Revenge" Matt Miller was making his entrance to the ring when he was attack by an anonymous masked man taking him out of the match. Rick Stone revealed that Zach Rage was the masked man. Zach would then distract Matt again causing him to lose against Stixx Mayhem.